Harry Comes Out
by Bass Girl '89
Summary: It's the sixth year and Harry's, and the rest of the known wizarding worlds, big secrt is about to be revealed. The rating is for mild language and perhaps the odd, uh, adult theme. Please R&R!
1. The Sumer Holidays

A/N. Hi all. This gonna be kind of weird as I've never really written a credible story, so please be nice when you review. Anyway, I decided to have a wee bit of fun with all the Harry Potter Characters. (saw the third movie last night and got inspired). I know there was all that stuff with Cho or what ever she's called, but never mind, lets just ignore that and pretend it didn't happen shall we?  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own any of this stuff OK? Actually, I might invent one or two characters along the way, but that's beside the point. Anyway, shall I stop talking (or typing, if you're going to be pedantic) and get on with it, yay or nay! (That's where you all shout 'yay') (That bit was sort of Robin Hood, Men In Tights inspired).  
  
Chapter one – The Summer Holidays  
  
Harry was bored and extremely pissed off. It was the last week of the holidays and no one had written to him or made any other effort to contact him. He decided to give everyone who he had expected to write a big lecture on looking after their friends when he got back to school. Smiling to himself, he sat down to plan what he was going to say.  
  
It took eleven drafts to get the start of something that sounded even vaguely OK. The first draft ran (A/N. hang on, paper can't run) along the lines of "It's nice to know I have friends". That sounded crap and pretty out of context. Next draft. "Incase anyone's interested, my holidays were crap." Not much better. He'd have to keep trying. By the time he got to draft number eleven, he was up to "You should look after your friends much better you know. I spent the whole holidays sitting at home with no idea what was happening and do any of you care? No, I didn't think so." Just then uncle Vernon bellowed up the stairs "Boy, come and clean out the spouting, it's full of leaves and we're not sending our Dudders up a ladder, so you can bloody well do it." The mental image of Dudley up a ladder just about made Harry fall out the window with mirth. He made sure his picture of Steve Conner (Jesus that guy was hot stuff) (A/N. That's the first of my invented characters) was firmly in his pocket and headed down stairs.  
  
Two days later a package arrived. It was from the Weasleys. The note said "Dear Harry, we took the liberty of getting some money out of your Gringotts vault (A/N. just forget all that stuff about keys, you know have passwords for Gringotts and Harry's was glaringly obvious, Quidditch) and buying your new school books for you as we weren't sure if you would ,make it to Diagon Alley. I've also put some flu powder in with the books so that you have a way to get to Kings Cross. See you there dear, much love Mrs. Weasley." So Ron hadn't even had the decency to send it himself. Harry had to admit that Seamus had a point, Ron was kind of cute, but not as god damn sexy as Steve, and anyway, who thinks about their best friend in that way?  
  
The last four days of the holidays dragged, but finally it was the first of September. Harry packed down his stuff into his trunk and dragged it down stairs, along with Hedwig's cage. He went in to the lounge and started to take the boards off the front of the fireplace. Uncle Vernon came in when he was halfway through the job. "What the devil are you doing boy?" "What does if look like you great purple lump?" "Destroying my ruddy house is what it looks like." "Bingo." Harry carried on with what he was doing. When he had all the boards in a pile on the floor, he used his wand to start a small fire in the grate, threw in the floo powder, climbed in with his trunk and owl cage and shouted "Kings Cross Station!" As he went, he caught a glimpse of uncle Vernon's face, which made him grin from ear to ear. He got a large mouthful of soot for his troubles. A couple a minutes later he tumbled onto platform nine and three quarters. (A/N. Yes, there is a fire place in the train station)  
  
Well? How was it? I thought it was kind of crap really but never mind. Just incase you haven't figured out what I've done, I've made all the characters gay. Yes Shel, even Malfoy. Please review. If you don't, I'll...I'll...Well I'll figure out what I'll do later.;) 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

A/N. Hello again. Yeah, I know, I haven't updated for ages. I'm so sorry. Will you all please forgive me? So kind. Anyway. Oh yeah. I kind of forgot to mention what year this is set in. I actually have no idea. Probably fifth or sixth. Somewhere in that general area anyway. So, shall we get on with it?

Disclaimer – I don't own any of this stuff OK? Actually, I might invent one or two characters along the way, but that's beside the point. Anyway, shall I stop talking (or typing, if you're going to be pedantic) and get on with it, yay or nay! (That's where you all shout 'yay'. It means yes) (That bit was sort of Robin Hood, Men In Tights inspired).

Chapter two - The Hogwarts Express

Harry picked up Hedwig and proceeded to drag his trunk over to the train. His usual compartment at the back of the train was free. He stowed his luggage and sat down to wait for Ron and Hermione to join him. While he waited, he pulled out his photo of Steve Connor and gazed at it with a stupid expression on his face (A/N. What's new?).

It wasn't the best photo ever. Harry had nicked Colin Creevey's camera and taken it on the sly. He would have just asked if he could take Steve's picture, but he didn't want him to know that he liked him. What if Steve laughed at him? It then occurred to Harry that Steve was in seventh year, and so would be leaving at the end of the year. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! He'd have to get as many photos as possible before he left. While he was thinking about Steve leaving, and other similar gloomy things, Ron and Hermione walked in. Ron sat down next to Harry and peered over his shoulder at the photo.

"Whoa! He is like, so hot! Can I have a copy of that photo?"

Harry hit the roof. Literally. Meaning that he jumped (having not heard or noticed his two best friends enter the compartment) and sort of ended up plastered to the ceiling. After Ron and Hermione had managed to peel Harry off the roof, they sat him back down in his seat. Discussion of the photo of Steve Connor resumed.  
"So yeah, can I have a copy?"

"Yeah sure. Isn't he completely dreamy?"

This conversation went on all day. Ron and Harry didn't even cease discussing the photo when the lunch trolley went by, so Hermione just bought a few things for them. Eventually she just had to know what was so dreamy about this guy.

"Look, when you two poufs have put your eyes back in, I'd like a look at that photo."

Harry looked up in surprise. He had just about forgotten Hermione. He handed over the photo and watched apprehensively as she scrutinized it closely.

"His nose is too big…and his eyes are too close together. All in all, I can't see what you two see in him."

Harry leapt to the defence of his idol.

"Yeah well, you're just a girl so you can't appreciate masculine beauty."

Hermione made a disgusted noise.

"Look you. Where I come from, it's considered normal for girls to like boys."

Ron stared.

"That is like, so weird. I mean, sure boys marry girls, but that's because girls are kind of like essential to the great uh…circle of life."

Hermione just greased him off and spent the rest of the trip in silence.The boys returned to their conversation.

Five minutes later, the train puller into Hogsmead.

Yeah. Well. That was pretty short. But you can review it anyway. Thanks! ;)


End file.
